1 2 3 ¡A machacar a Álex de una vez!
by Dragn plateado
Summary: Álex es el presentador de un programa de televisión, cosa con la que no están de acuerdo ni los colaboradores del programa ni los concursantes... es un fic 100 por 100 humor, porfa reviews.


1 2 3... ¡¡a machacar a Álex de una vez!!

****

Álex: Buenas noches estúpidos telespectadores. Si estáis viendo esta porquería de programa, es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer en vuestras asquerosas casas. Sólo os salva que lo presento yo, pero...

****

Agatio: ¡Álex! Esto ya es una vergüenza, que nos pongas a Saturos y a mí de azafatos, ¡pero no te enrolles!

****

Saturos: ¡Cómo no empieces de una vez te hago tragar las tarjetitas!

****

Álex: Bueno, bueno no nos pongamos nerviosos, a ver Karst, presenta a nuestra primera pareja de perd... Digo concursantes.

(Karst se acerca hacia la primera mesa refunfuñando.)

****

Karst: Estos son nuestra primera pareja de concursantes: Hans y Félix. Son amigos, y representan a los adeptos de Tierra.

(Los otros concursantes aplauden.)

****

Álex: Lo que yo decía son unos perdedores, mira que aplaudir a sus rivales...

(Los concursantes se miran indignados.)

****

Garet: Y a ti que te importa, son nuestros amigos... Y perdedor lo serás tú...

****

Anciano del Clan Marte: ¡Y nosotros qué! A nosotros no nos presentaste...

****

Puel: Eso mismo, y no sé porque tenemos que estar aquí el anciano y yo... ¡Yo tengo que encargarme de Prox!, y bastante tengo ya con eso, como para venir aquí a tocar una campanita de las narices.

****

Álex: ¡Ah sí! Me había olvidado de los otros perdedores, estos dos pringaos del Clan Marte del Norte tocaran una campana cada vez que los concursantes fallen, repitan o se acabe el tiempo, y estarán en contra de que ganen... Cosa en la que estoy de acuerdo porque...

****

Agatio: ¡Otra vez! ¡O te callas, o te callo yo! Mira que te tuvieron que pagar a ti para presentar este programa, sino no estabas aquí ni loco...

****

Álex: A ti no te importa lo que yo cobre, confórmate con cobrar tú y el resto de tus estúpidos compañeros.

****

Menardi: Pues ya puedes ir subiéndonos el sueldo, que me acabo de enterar de que nos vas a pagar sólo 10 monedas al mes, y como no lo hagas vete preparándote.

****

Álex: Me importa un pimiento lo que digáis... Y vamos a empezar de una vez. Hans y Félix, por 5 monedas la respuesta, decidme psinergías que tengan aplicaciones curativas, como por ejemplo, Plegaria, 1 2 3, responded, inútiles, de una vez.

(Hans y Félix comienzan a contestar con cara de querer asesinar a Álex.)

****

Félix: Plegaria. (Álex repite.)

****

Hans: Hipercura.

(Álex les hace una seña a los del Clan Marte del Norte para que toquen la campana y estos lo hacen porque sino no les paga...)

****

Anciano del Clan Marte: Pero si han respondido bien... Ni tampoco se acabó el tiempo.

****

Álex: ¡No han respondido bien! Hipercura... ¡qué mierda de ataque es ese! Los ataques de curación que valen son los de Agua y punto.

****

Hans y Félix: ¡¡ Pero eso es injusto!!

****

Álex: ¡Vosotros a callar! No habéis conseguido nada por perdedores y porque lo digo yo. Menardi, presenta a los próximos pardillos.

****

Menardi: Estos son Garet y Nadia. Son amigos también y representan a los adeptos de Fuego.

****

Álex: ¡No aplaudáis idiotas! Bien, pringados de Marte, por 5 monedas, decidme como me llamo yo, por ejemplo Álex... 1 2 3 acabad de una vez.

****

Nadia: Álex. (Éste repite.)

****

Garet: Ehhh... ¿Álex? (Suena la campana.)

****

Anciano del Clan Marte: Pues... Esto, repetición.

****

Álex: Pedazo de ignorantes, habéis repetido Álex, os lleváis 2 monedas por decir bien el nombre del presentador más guapo de la tele. Sois más inútiles que un escritor analfabeto.

****

Nadia: Pero a ver… Si no tienes otro nombre, que vamos a decir... ¿Y el premio no era 5 monedas la respuesta?

****

Álex: Lo de mi nombre se siente, no haber venido a este cuchitril, y lo de las monedas, ¡¡¡digo yo que os lleváis 2 y son 2!!! Vale, Saturos presenta a las próximas víctimas.

****

Saturos: Son Iván y Sole, amigos, y representan a los adeptos de Viento...¡Esto es vergonzoso!

****

Álex: A este concurso sólo vienen perdedores... En fin sigamos, niñatos de mierda, por 5 monedas, decidme cuántas letras tienen las palabras de cuatro y cinco letras, como por ejemplo cinco, 1 2 3... Responded, nulidades, responded.

****

Iván: Cinco. (Álex repite)

****

Sole: Cuatro. (Lo repite Álex.)

(El tiempo va pasando y Sole e Iván se miran sin saber qué hacer.)

****

Puel: Estoo... ¡Tiempo! (Dice mientras toca la campana.)

****

Iván y Sole: ¡¡Álex eres un tramposo!!

****

Álex: ¡A mi no me gritéis! Y ahora por eso no os lleváis nada, ¡hala! Idos a paseo. Agatio, diles a los estúpidos telespectadores quiénes son los últimos perdedores.

****

Agatio: ¡Álex yo te mato! Los últimos son Mia y Piers, amigos, representando a los adeptos de Agua.

****

Álex: Agatio, Agatio, deja de decir impertinencias que aún vas a quedar sin cobrar este mes... Bueno, menos mal. Por lo menos son de Mercurio. Aunque Piers... Bah, de Lemuria... Mia es menos inútil porque es del Clan Mercurio, pero después de todo, sois todos unos completos perdedores. Bueno, cazurros, por 5 monedas...

****

Mia: No Álex, no hace falta que hagas más preguntas... ¿A qué no?

****

Piers: Eso, eso. Con que...Bah de Lemuria...

(Todos los concursantes, los del Clan Marte y las azafatas y azafatos se habían puesto de pie y se dirigían hacia Álex con las armas en alto.)

****

Álex: ¡Pero qué hacéis! ¡Sentaos, sentaos! ... Agatio, tú eres el jefe de los pardillos estos que trabajan para mí... ¡Cómo no hagas que se sienten todos ya no cobras!

****

Agatio: ¡Tú si que vas a cobrar!

****

Saturos: La paga extra además.

****

Todos los colaboradores del programa: ¡Prepárate Álex!

****

Todos los concursantes: ¡¡Ya estamos hasta las narices de ti!!

****

Álex: Pero... Pero, ¿qué vais a hacer con todas esas armas perdedores? ¿Acaso vais intentar matarme?

****

Todos (n/a. Menos Álex xD)**: **¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!

(Todos se acercan a Álex y lo machacan por todas partes.)

****

Agatio: ¡De esta no te libras!

****

Anciano del Clan Marte: Ah... ¡qué bien sienta la venganza! ¡Hacía años que no me vengaba de nadie!

****

Iván: Niñatos de mierda eh! Te voy a dar yo a ti niñatos de mierda.

****

Piers: Esta en nombre del rey Hidros, esta de mi parte, esta porque sí...

****

Álex: .......... ¿No se supone que soy el más poderoso del mundo?............¡SOCORRO!

****

AVISO IMPORTANTE: este programa no podrá volver a ser emitido por el repentino ingreso en el hospital de su presentador, herido de gravedad, cuyas causas de las heridas son desconocid...

Félix: De desconocidas nada, hemos sido nosotros, ¡ y qué ganas teníamos!

Bueno… Pues, por causa de los concursantes y algunos colaboradores del programa, han tenido que ingresar a Álex en urgencias durante mucho tiempo, por lo que no se podrá emitir más este programa... Y para terminar unas palabras de despedida, dichas por el propio Álex mientras se lo llevaban en camilla: ¡HASTA NUNCA PERDEDORES!

By Dragón plateado


End file.
